


Handcuffed Together

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Drunkenness, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13<br/>Handcuffed Together<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy & Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late I've got a nasty head cold and I've been running a little behind on pretty much everything, which is also why this is so short.

Handcuffed Together

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy & Tony

xXx

"I hate you so much right now." Darcy dead panned jiggling the metal cuff around her wrist. The short chain clinched against the matching cuff secured around Tony's wrist.

"Don't panic." Was his reply his attention solely on the tool box as he rummaged through it. "I've got this under control."

"It doesn't look like it." She groused to herself. Tony ignored her using a screwdriver to poke at the cuff on his wrist. "How did this even happen?" 

"I don't know, I assume from the headache alcohol was involved." 

She groaned. "This is your fault. I don't remember why or how but the odds are against you." 

"Aren't they always?" He replied, switching out the screwdriver for a probe of some kind. "I don't suppose you know what happened Jarvis?" 

The pause before Jarvis answered did not bode well for them. "I do sir." For the first time since the discovery of their predicament they looked at each other, sharing a weary look. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but please explain what happened." Darcy finally replied. 

"Well Miss Lewis, it all began with Mr. Stark's attempt to get Captain Rogers intoxicated." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday: Day 15  
> Office Romance  
> Darcy Lewis/Jake Jensen (The Losers)


End file.
